


The Fragility of Life

by RedHeadedWoman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorcerer gives a warning before being beheaded: Arthur will face a test. The result will determine the deaths of two people. But who will die? Can Arthur save everyone or will he lose someone he cares about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappearence and Test

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after the second series aired so would be considered AUish

The fragility of life is not to be forgotten… life is to be treasured above all else…

Arthur awoke from a dream breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. As his body began to wake properly, the details of the dream became sketchy and started to fade. Arthur ran a hand over his face, climbed out of his bed and pulled a robe around his frame. Arthur stood before an open window and let the night air blow over his face. In the courtyard below people had gathered to see the execution of an alleged sorcerer. A stage had been erected and guards stood around it in a tight formation. The king, Uther, had been worried that someone would attempt to stop the execution from taking place as the man was well known in Camelot and none of the people believed that he had done any magic. The evidence against him, however, was undeniable. Books of magic had been found in the man's home and he had admitted to practicing magic.

Arthur turned away from the window, shuddering from the cold, and sat down in his chair. The man had placed a spell on Arthur, which forced him to physically fight with his father. Uther had been forced to draw Arthur's blood in order to end the enchantment. The man had gladly taken the blame and Uther had ordered his death. A cry rose from the people in the courtyard and Arthur went back to the window. The man had been brought up from the dungeons and was being led to the stage. Arthur could see his father and several knights standing on a balcony over looking the scene. Several women in the crowd were sobbing and wailing and many of the men were calling out various things to both Uther and the man. Arthur watched with dismay as the man looked around at the crowd and nodded at them silently.

"I thought you had to rest." Arthur turned to see Merlin standing in his doorway.

"I am resting, Merlin. I'm not doing anything strenuous." Arthur turned back to the window and felt Merlin join him. Down below the people had fallen silent so as to hear Uther proclaim why the man had to die. When he finished Uther asked the man if he had anything to say before he was killed. The man turned his face up towards Uther, allowing everyone to see that the man was smiling.

"Before the end of the week, your son, Prince Arthur will disappear. He will be forced to take a test. If he fails, Camelot will cease to exist. If he passes, you, Uther Pendragon, will die." The crowd fell back from the stage. Uther stared down at the man. Merlin faced his master. Arthur didn't react. He merely stood still and silent as Uther gave the word to execute the man. The man, still smiling, knelt before the chopping block and waited patiently. As the executioner swung down his axe Arthur turned away from the spectacle and winced as a dull thud reached his ears.

"Arthur?"

"What is it now, Merlin?" Arthur turned to see his manservant giving him a worried look. "You're taking him seriously are you?"

"He was a sorcerer. Don't you think that you should take him seriously?" Arthur rolled his eyes. And turned his back on Merlin. "I'll leave you to rest then, shall I?"

"Yes… thank you." Merlin remained for another second, watching Arthur closely. When Merlin did finally leave Arthur slumped down into his chair and rested his head on the table in front of him. Arthur knew that he couldn't ignore the man's warning but he could at least pretend not to be worried. He did it often enough and so he had gotten used to it. He had also gotten used to ignoring Merlin's worried looks whenever someone so much as thought about threatening his well being. Arthur slammed his hand down on the table and forced him self to stand up and go back to the window. The man's body was being cleared away but the people remained. Many of them were looking up at his window while the others were looking up at Uther as he addressed them. Even from so high up Arthur could still the worry and grief on their faces.

The next morning, Uther called the court together, including Merlin and Gaius. Arthur sat beside his father and remained quiet throughout the proceedings. Merlin stood at Arthur's side with a worried look on his face. Merlin's face hadn't changed much since the night before after the execution and it didn't seem likely to change. The people gathered in the hall looked worried and grief stricken, despite Uther's attempts to calm their nerves. It was clear to all that Uther was also worried about the warning given by the sorcerer but that he was trying to put on a show. Uther's voice wavered slightly and he cleared his throat in an attempt to cover it. The people looked away from their king and Arthur knew that they had lost faith in him. It was clear that some of them, Morgana included, were hoping that the man's warning came to bear. That Uther died and Arthur became king.

"The warning is not to be taken seriously. They were the words of a dead man who hoped that by making threats his life would be spared. He was wrong. Arthur is not going anywhere. No one is disappearing and no one is going to be tested. There is absolutely no need to worry." The people in the room began to mutter amongst themselves. Arthur felt most of their eyes flicking towards him and he could sense Merlin beginning to lean in to him. Before he had the chance to, Arthur turned to his father.

"Father, I wish to leave the court. I want to go and practise with my sword for a time before I set out with the men on a hunt." Uther nodded his consent and Arthur stood up. The people in the room turned towards him and bowed slightly to him. As Arthur began to walk towards the doors he felt his feet growing heavier with every step he took. The edges of his vision began to blacken and his eyelids began to fall. Arthur stumbled and he felt Merlin rush forward and grab onto his arm. Arthur slumped to the floor and the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was Merlin's face, looking down at him…

Merlin hurried along behind as Arthur's lifeless form was carried to his bedchamber and laid down on the bed. Gaius moved closer to Arthur and began to check him for any obvious signs of injury but Merlin knew that there wouldn't be any. Merlin knew that this was Arthur "disappearing".

"It hadn't been a literal statement, had it, Gaius?" Gaius glanced at him and shook his head.

"I don't think so. I think he meant that Arthur's spirit would disappear from his body." Uther stepped into the room and Merlin quickly bowed to him. Gaius, however, stood up straight and looked the king right in the eye. "My Lord, I believe that…"

"I heard you," Uther was trying to look anywhere but at his son, lying prone on the bed. "Leave me with him." Once Merlin and Gaius had left Uther sat down next to Arthur's bed and took hold of the prince's hand.

"Pass the test, Arthur. Pass the test."

Arthur slowly became aware that he was lying on a patch of grass. Arthur could smell the sea air and could hear birds above him. The wind was blowing through his hair and Arthur very slowly opened his eyes. Above him was a blue sky without a cloud in sight. To his left was the ocean and on his right was a lush field of grass as far as the eye could see. Arthur very slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings more closely. Everything appeared to be real but he knew that it was an enchantment. As far as he could tell he was entirely alone. Arthur looked down at himself and found that he was only wearing his breeches. Arthur sighed and sat back down on the grass to wait for someone to turn up.

Merlin sat by Arthur's side after Uther left. It had been four hours since Arthur had collapsed and there were no signs of improvement. But at the same time he wasn't getting any worse either. Merlin watched Arthur's face closely and thought about the man's warning. It had been vague and yet so clear that it was infuriating. Merlin pressed a moist cloth to Arthur's brow, even though there was no fever. For all intents and purposes Arthur appeared to be asleep. The only sign that Arthur's spirit wasn't in his body was that Arthur was pale and his breaths were shallow and few, his heart beat was slow and there were at least minutes gaps between each beat. Gaius had warned him not to use magic to help Arthur for fear that it would simply make things worse. And so, Merlin kept his mouth closed and his magic deep down inside him. He wasn't going to make things worse for Arthur but he had to find a way to help him. It was his destiny.

Arthur had just begun to drift off to sleep when he saw a figure approaching him from the left. Arthur stood and watched as the figure became more distinct with each step. Arthur very quickly realised that it was a woman coming towards him. The woman was of average height and had a slight build. She had long blonde hair, which she wore loose, and piercing blue eyes. She wore a simple white dress and moved with an air of grace and power. Arthur knew immediately that this was not a woman to be trifled with. From the way she moved and held herself, Arthur had no doubt that she was powerful and was probably a sorceress. The woman stopped walking and looked at him. Arthur felt himself being drawn in by her eyes and he didn't particularly want to look way. The woman blinked and the spell was broken.

"Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, you were sent here to undergo a test of great importance. Should you fail the test you will die. Should you pass the test your father will die." The woman's voice was soft but carried with it a feeling of power, beauty and destruction all rolled into one.

"What kind of test?" The woman smiled at him then, and Arthur almost fell over. Despite being at her will, he could not deny that she was stunningly beautiful.

"It is very simple. You must decide who dies." The woman motioned towards the field of grass. Arthur turned to look and saw three people coming towards him. A man and two women. "You must decide who, out of these three, must die. Choose wisely and you pass, make the wrong choice and you die."

The man was the first that Arthur recognized. 'Man' may have been the wrong word, 'idiot' was probably a better description, as Merlin stepped out of the mist that come up and stood several feet away from Arthur. The next to appear from the mist was Morgana, who may as well be classified as his sister. The third to step from the mist made Arthur close his eyes and want to run: Gwen.

"You cannot make me choose which of my friends must die so that I might live." Arthur faced the woman, who smiled again. This time, however, the smile was far from friendly, it was sinister.

"You must choose, Arthur. It is your destiny to be king," Arthur rolled his eyes. He already knew that. "And you must choose. One of them will help you to become the greatest king that has ever, or will ever, live. One will become your companion but will betray you for a friend and a fellow knight. The last will become skilled in the art of magic and an adversary to you and your knights. Choose the one who you believe will be your adversary and you will pass. Choose either of the others and you will die."


	2. Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorcerer gives a warning before being beheaded: Arthur will face a test. The result will determine the deaths of two people. But who will die? Can Arthur save everyone or will he lose someone he cares about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after the second series aired so would be considered AUish

Gwen sat beside Arthur's bed and pressed a damp cloth to his forehead. There was still no fever but being able to touch Arthur helped Gwen to calm down and gave her hope that he would come back. Gwen had been sitting by Arthur's side for almost two hours now but she wasn't bored. Uther was too busy searching the kingdom for someone who could help to find Arthur's soul and bring it back, but everyone knew that he wouldn't find anyone willing to help him. All of the people were hoping that Arthur passed the test so that Uther would die. Gwen was feeling the same way but she was keeping it to herself for fear that someone would see that she cared more for Arthur than perhaps she should.

"Please, Arthur, come back." It was the first time she had spoken to him for two hours and her voice was soft. "Please, Arthur. I can't lose you." Gwen began to weep and she placed her head on Arthur's shoulder. "Please. Come back."

Arthur stared at the three people before him. None of them had spoken and he doubted that they would. The woman remained standing near him as he was expected to make a decision soon. Arthur closed his eyes and tried to think of a way that he could get out of the test without anyone dying.

"What if I nominate myself to die?" Arthur turned to the woman.

"That is not an option. It never will be. You must choose one of them to die." She motioned towards Merlin, Gwen and Morgana. Arthur turned back to them. So he didn't have a choice.

"How will they die?" The woman seemed to surprised to be asked but then seemed to understand.

"They will not get to fight for their life. They will be taken naturally. While the sleep or from some illness." Arthur sighed. He had hoped that if they were allowed to fight for their life that he would be able to save them once he returned to Camelot. Or that they could have saved themselves. In which case he would have chosen Morgana.

Morgana found Gwen had fallen asleep with her head resting on Arthur's shoulder. Gwen looked so peaceful that Morgana couldn't bring herself to wake her, but she knew that if anyone else found her lying that way the consequences would be dire. Even if she claimed that it had been an accident. Morgana quietly went over to Gwen and gently shook her awake. Gwen woke slowly at first but then started up out of the chair and spun around to face Morgana.

"My Lady! I'm was just… I fell asleep and my head must have… fallen forward." Morgana watched Gwen and noticed that the girl was bright red.

"Gwen," Morgana laughed. "It's okay. I understand. You fell asleep, it happens." Gwen nodded but she still appeared to be hiding something. Morgana brushed it off as nervousness. "Gwen, go and get some sleep. I'll stay with Arthur."

"Yes, my Lady." Gwen put the cloth she was holding into the bowl of water beside Arthur's bed and quickly left. Morgana watched her go and then sat down. Morgana stared down at the prince. She wasn't worried about him, but she did want him to survive.

"You need to come back, Arthur. Uther's time is over. I need to be with the Druids but he won't understand that. I know you would. Please, Arthur, I need you to be king so that I can learn how to control my magic."

_"One of them will help you to become the greatest king that has ever, or will ever, live. One will become your companion but will betray you for a friend and a fellow knight. The last will become skilled in the art of magic and an adversary to you and your knights."_

Arthur considered what the woman had said. Arthur decided to look at it as though it were a riddle, albeit not a very good one. The first part:

_One of them will help you to become the greatest king that has ever, or will ever, live_

But which one? Arthur looked at the three before him. That gave him no clues. Neither did either of the other sections of the "riddle".

"Can't you tell me anything else?" The woman was silent for a minute considering what she could and could not say.

"The one who will help you is already a great sorcerer and will be as famous as you. The one who will be your adversary is already on the path. Even now while you are gone they hope for your return so that they may begin their training. The one who will become your companion is on the brink of betrayal, though the friend is not yet a knight." The woman smiled nastily at him. "Choose wisely, Prince. I will return in an hour for your final decision." The woman walked away into the mist. Arthur, no longer able to hold in his frustrations, yelled and sank down to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

Uther sat in his throne and listened as the knights gave their reports. They could find no one willing to help them and Uther knew why. The people were frightened of him, and dared not reveal that they use magic in fear of their life. Uther knew that Arthur's predicament was all his fault and he only hoped that Arthur would pass the test. Uther waved away the knights and courtiers and went over to one of the many windows in the room. Out in the courtyard, people had gathered all of them looking up towards Arthur's window. Many had given up hope that Arthur would recover, but they all hoped that Arthur would return and Uther would die. As if on cue, the door opened and Gaius entered the room.

"My Lord. There has been no change in your son's condition."

"I know, Gaius. If there had been the bells would be tolling. For me or my son, I do not know," Uther turned to his ally in the fight against magic. "It's my fault, Gaius. The knights have been unable to find anyone to help because the people fear me. They are hoping that Arthur passes the test just so that I will die and he can become king."

"My Lord, they are your people. They…"

"Want me dead. You think I don't realise that they hate me? That they all fear me and what I will do should I suspect them of using magic? I've known for a long time now. I won't deny it. I want Arthur to pass the test. I know that he will lift the ban on magic but I don't care. I don't want my son to die in my place. What kind of father would that make me?" Gaius watched Uther closely and recognized the anguish in his king's eyes.

"Arthur will pass the test, my Lord. Whatever it is, Arthur is a smart young man and he will not let his people down. I'm sure that he will try his hardest to make sure that no one must die."

"He won't be able to. You know that Gaius. Arthur will have no choice. He will know it. Even the people know it. Either they will lose their prince or their king. I only hope that they lose the king they despise and gain the prince they love." Gaius nodded but remained silent. "Guide him, Gaius. As you did me. Help him to become the king he was born to be."

"I will, my King."

Arthur remained kneeling on the ground for thirty minutes. When he finally stood up, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen were still standing there, looking out at the ocean. Arthur stood and faced Merlin first.

"You're an idiot, Merlin," Arthur tried to determine if Merlin had reacted but there was nothing. "But you are a good manservant. And that's hard to come by. You ruin every single hunt but you're are also loyal. You would never betray me. But are you a sorcerer. Somehow, I don't think you could be." Arthur moved to stand before Morgana.

"Morgana. You're like a sister to me, but you are also very volatile. I'm not sure if you could betray me. You'd gladly betray my father, but me? I just don't know." Arthur took a deep breath before standing in front of Gwen.

"Gwen," Arthur stopped himself before he could voice his thoughts on whether or not she could betray him. "I would gladly marry you, Gwen. I gladly have you as my companion. But who would you betray me for?" Arthur fell silent and tried to think of anyone he considered to be a friend who he would also one day like to have as a knight. He could think of only one person. "Lancelot. You would betray me to be with Lancelot. I've seen it before but I ignored it. I cannot allow that. I will make sure that you can't betray me for him. But not be having either of you killed."

Arthur moved back and stood so that he could see both Merlin and Morgana.

"Which of you has been lying to me? Which of you has kept your magic from me?" Arthur considered both candidates. Morgana was strong and fierce, while Merlin was simple and idiotic. One of them would help him and the other would fight against him.

"Who will help and who will hinder?"

Gaius sat at Arthur's bedside, keeping watch and waiting for the prince to wake. It had been a full day since Arthur's collapse and the people were fast losing hope. And so were those inside the castle. There was a constant rotation of people keeping watch over Arthur. Uther, Merlin, Gwen, Morgana and Gaius. In that order. Everyone was weary with sitting still for hours on end, watching the sleeping prince, but then when they left his apartments they didn't know what to do. Uther paced the throne room or watched as the number of people in the courtyard increased. Merlin focused on practicing his magic or doing chores. Gwen put all her energy into making sure that the people who were watching over Arthur were cared for themselves, taking them food and water. Morgana studied in Gaius' library, searching for answers, or went amongst the people in the courtyard. Gaius researched. None of them could bring themselves to begin planning a funeral, especially when they were mostly hoping that it would be Uther's funeral.

"If you can hear me, highness, we are all waiting for you to return."

Arthur stood in front of Merlin and Morgana until the woman returned twenty minutes later. She remained silent as she stood behind him, waiting for him to move first. Arthur drew in a breath and turned.

"Who do you choose to die, Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."

"I choose Merlin."


	3. Another Selection and a Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorcerer gives a warning before being beheaded: Arthur will face a test. The result will determine the deaths of two people. But who will die? Can Arthur save everyone or will he lose someone he cares about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after the second series aired so would be considered AUish

_"Who do you choose to die, Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot?"_

_"I choose Merlin."_

Merlin was seated between Gaius and Gwen when Arthur told the woman his choice. As soon as Arthur had made his choice Merlin's heart sped up. Merlin clutched at his chest and his breathing became shallow. Gaius reached out and took a firm grasp of Merlin's arm.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Merlin gasped and grasped at his throat.

"Can't… breathe… Gaius…?" Merlin's face began to take on a slightly blue hue and Gaius and Gwen, along with two knights, quickly lay him on the floor.

"Gaius, what's wrong with him?" Morgana asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you sure?"

Arthur turned away from the woman to look at Merlin. Merlin's face had turned slightly blue.

"No! I take it back. Please?" The woman nodded.

Merlin's face became pale again and his breathing evened out. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and frowned.

"Merlin? Are you all right?"

"I think so… I'm not sure. What happened?"

"Your breathing became shallow and you turned blue." The worry in Morgana's voice didn't seem to match the way that Morgana was meant to feel for Merlin. But no one mentioned it, yet.

"Really? Well, I think I'm okay now," Merlin frowned. "I don't know what happened." Gaius helped him to his feet and, although he staggered a little, Merlin made it back to his seat.

"All those times that I was in danger, it was Merlin who helped me. All those times he saved me he used magic. Didn't he?" The woman didn't reply to the question. Arthur turned back to Merlin and looked at him more closely. Merlin's face was back to its normal shade of white and, for a second, his eyes flashed a bright gold colour. Arthur fell back from his manservant. Arthur stayed back for a minute before moving closer again.

"He's a sorcerer. Am I going to remember this?"

"Yes. You will remember everything that is said, done and discovered."

"Great," Arthur said, lacing the word with sarcasm. "He's going to help me become the greatest king ever? And he'll be famous? Hard to believe but somehow I think it's fitting. I wonder if people will remember him as an idiot." Arthur looked at Morgana and hesitantly stood in front of her.

"Morgana… my adversary. My sister. Why Morgana? Why? What have I ever done to you? I've never hurt you. I've never humiliated you on purpose. Do I have to decide?"

"Yes, Prince."

"I can't kill her. Despite what she's going to become I can't."

Morgana moved through the dark castle hallways silently and kept vigilant for any noises or shadows. Morgana reached the door she had been after and very carefully opened the door. The hinges didn't make a sound and she snuck into the room. Gwen had fallen asleep in the chair and Arthur's breathing was still shallow. Morgana moved closer to Arthur's bed, opposite to Gwen, and, after a quick look at Gwen, she leant down and whispered in Arthur's ear:

"Don't come back, Arthur. I want to kill Uther myself. Don't ever come back."

Arthur heard a whispering in his ear. It was an uncomfortable feeling but he recognised the voice. Don't come back, Arthur. I want to kill Uther myself. Don't ever come back. Arthur spun to face the woman.

"Morgana has just whispered that into your body's ear." Arthur faced Morgana again and saw something in her change. Where once there was kindness and compassion, there was now hatred and loathing. It wasn't just her expression that changed but her entire demeanor changed. She became more closed and bent. Her body became older and a certain ugliness took over her features, though she was still beautiful to behold.

"This is what she could become."

Lancelot had heard the news about Arthur from a peasant in one of the outlying villages and had gotten to the castle as quickly as he could. He was currently watching Gwen walk across the courtyard, weaving between the mourners, heading towards Gaius' quarters. Lancelot stayed back to watch her because he wasn't sure if she'd be happy to see him or not.

On the other side of the square, Gwen stopped and looked around. She had felt someone's eyes on her. Over near the gates, Gwen spotted Lancelot leaning against the wall and watching her. When he realised that she was watching he smiled and raised a hand in greeting. Gwen, relieved to see someone other than palace staff and the friends she saw daily, smiled and raced over to him. Lancelot pulled her into a warm embrace and held her for a little longer than necessary. But Gwen didn't mind in the least.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen pushed herself away from Lancelot to ask.

"I heard about Arthur in an outlying village and came straight here. Besides, I wanted to see you anyway," Gwen smiled again. "How is Arthur?"

"Still unconscious. Gaius thinks that his soul is missing, but that'll come back. If Arthur passes the test." Gwen shrugged.

"Is there somewhere we can go where we won't be watched?" Gwen looked and noticed that several guards were watching them and, across the square, so was Merlin. He caught Gwen's eyes and gave her a questioning look. She smiled to reassure him, took Lancelot's hand and led him away from the palace and towards her house. When they got there, Lancelot sat at the table, and after an awkward wait, Gwen sat opposite him.

"Are you okay, Gwen?"

"Yes… no, not really." Gwen tried for a smile but tears sprung to her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. Lancelot moved next to her and held her close as she wept.

"I'm sorry, Lancelot. I just… I need him to come back," Gwen glanced up at Lancelot and saw a jealous look cross his face. "For Camelot." She added quickly. Lancelot breathed out and held her tighter. Gwen could hear his heartbeat and she closed her eyes. As soon as her eyes were closed she was imagining that she was in Arthur's arms and that it was his heartbeat she was hearing.

How could she love two men?

Arthur stood quietly, facing Morgana. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing or seeing. And yet, something told him that it wasn't a trick or a game. Something told him that it was the absolute truth.

"Will you give her enough time so that I can tell her?" Arthur said not turning from Morgana.

"That would not be a good idea." Arthur nodded slowly. He understood but he didn't like it.

"Fine."

"Who do you choose to die, Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot?" Arthur took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I choose Morgana."


	4. Death and Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorcerer gives a warning before being beheaded: Arthur will face a test. The result will determine the deaths of two people. But who will die? Can Arthur save everyone or will he lose someone he cares about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after the second series aired so would be considered AUish

_"Who do you choose to die, Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot?" Arthur took a deep breath and closed his eyes._

_"I choose Morgana."_

Morgana stood by Uther's side as he spoke to the people gathered below. Morgana stared daggers at the back of Uther's head, hoping that Arthur wasn't coming back. Despite the fact that Arthur may as well have been her brother, Morgana didn't feel bad that she was wising that Arthur would die. Or at least stay unconscious long enough for her to kill Uther. The crowd below clapped when Uther finished his speech. Morgana quickly smiled and clapped along with them.

Morgana suddenly had a very persistent itch in her throat. Morgana coughed lightly behind her hand, and then smiled at Uther when he turned around. He nodded and turned back around to the crowds. The itch seemed to intensify and Morgana, again, placed her hand over her mouth and coughed. This time the cough was more hacking and when she looked down at her hand, Morgana saw that it was covered in blood.

Morgana continued coughing and reached out for Uther's arm, catching and then clutching onto it. Uther turned to see Morgana's face splattered with blood. Uther and three knights carried Morgana down to Gaius' chambers but it did no good. Morgana remained alive for a further ten minutes, coughing up blood, and eventually on of her lungs, until dying. Painfully.

Uther, of course, believed that it was magic but Gaius quickly made him see otherwise.

Arthur wept as the image of Morgana fell to the floor, and the images of Merlin and Gwen disappeared. The woman placed a cold hand on his shoulder.

"It had to be this way, Prince."

"No, it didn't. You decided it had to be like this. Not me, not anyone. Just you," Arthur turned and faced the woman. Her appearance was no longer beautiful. "You've forced me to kill Morgana, and now my father will die as well. You are nothing but an evil creature that needs to be destroyed." Arthur pulled out his sword but before he got the chance to use it, the woman faded into the mist. Arthur screamed in anger and frustration.

He knelt down beside Morgana's body and lifted her head. He gently kissed her forward.

"Goodbye, Morgana."

Lancelot held on to Gwen tightly as she cried for her mistress. Lancelot gently stroked her hair and whispered softly to her. Gwen buried her face into his neck and held onto Lancelot for dear life. First Arthur, and now Morgana. Everyone seemed to be deserting her, but Lancelot wouldn't, he had sworn.

And yet, she could not shake the feeling that she should be at Arthur's side, holding onto his hand, stroking his hair, comforting him, and begging him to come back to her. Gwen could feel Lancelot's hands on her back, moving in slow circles, and she was calm, relaxed. But at the same time, she felt as though she was betraying Arthur, her Prince, through simply being held by a man other than him.

Gwen gently pushed Lancelot away and smiled sadly at him. Lancelot smiled back at her, and she noticed that the smile was a happy one and not the sad one it should have been. Gwen sighed and turned away from him slightly. Thoughts and images of Arthur raced through her mind. Gwen closed her eyes at the onslaught and wished that she could have them both. She wanted them both but couldn't, and she hated it.

Why did love have to be so hard?

Uther sat in his chair, behind his desk, dressed entirely black, mourning for his ward, mourning for his son, mourning for his kingdom, and mourning for himself. Uther had not felt such sorrow since the passing of his dear wife, Ygraine. And he hoped that he would never feel the pain again. When Arthur came back, everything would be as it should. Everything would be better.

Merlin and Gaius sat in silence in their quarters, mourning all that had been lost, and all that would and could be lost. Both were desperately hoping that Arthur would return soon, and that all would be set right. Although Gaius was sure that magic had not been directly responsible for Morgana's death he could not shake the feeling that magic had determined her death. Merlin was sure that Arthur had played a part in her death, and had begun to wonder if that was what had happened to him. And what Arthur had learnt about him, if anything, wherever he was.

Arthur remained in that desolate place, with naught but Morgana's cold body for company, for three long weeks. For the duration of his lonely stay he stood facing the ocean, his back to Morgana, his eyes closed, breathing deeply and steadily, resting and waiting. He grew neither tired nor hungry, he did not grow weary and he did not appear to age. He withstood time with a relaxed face, the breeze gently moving strands of his hair about his face. No one came to him, living or dead, there was no sound, no movement. There was nothing but the sound of his heartbeat and his breath, and the feel of the sea breeze. Even the waves were silent.

Arthur used those three weeks to reflect on all that had happened to him since Merlin's arrival in Camelot. Now that Arthur knew the truth about his manservant everything made more sense. How he managed to defeat mythical creatures, even when unconscious or injured. The wind he had seen created in Merlin's home village, which someone else took the blame for. His own various survival's, the survival of Gwen's father, how several prisoners accused of magic had been able to escape Camelot's dungeons. Not to mention how Merlin always managed to finish all of the chores Arthur set for him with the belief that Merlin wouldn't be able to complete them.

Now that he knew the truth about his friend everything made sense. And, to be honest, it scared him a little. He knew that Merlin would never hurt him, but he had grown up being told that all forms of magic and all sorcerers were evil and that nothing good could come from associating with any of it. But, like so many things that his father had told him, that was wrong. That wasn't a bad bone in Merlin's body and Arthur knew it. Someone with such limited swordsmanship could not be harmful. Arthur ignored that fact that a sword wasn't necessary for magic.

Arthur could feel his grip on reality becoming less and less pronounced as the weeks dragged on. He begun to lose his train of thinking more and more often, and he would sometimes stop thinking altogether. When this happened it could take hours for him to start thinking again, or remember what he had been thinking about. The isolation and silence began to grate on his nerves towards the end of the first week. By the middle of the second week, Arthur was almost asleep on his feet. By the middle of the third week, Arthur was fed up.

Gwen had left Lancelot and had taken over watch of Arthur from Uther. She had been sitting there for just over an hour when she began to cry. There was no warning, no itchy eyes, no scratchy throat, nothing. The tears came suddenly and freely. Gwen cried for Morgana and Arthur, but mostly for herself and the situation in which she found herself. In love with two men: a prince and a knight to be. She loved them both and knew that it would be easier to forget Arthur and be with Lancelot, but she couldn't. In her heart of hearts Gwen knew that she loved Arthur more than she could ever love Lancelot and she hated herself for it.

Gwen leant her head down on the bed and held onto Arthur's hand. Her tears wet the sheets and the mattress beneath but she didn't care. She held onto Arthur's hand tightly, hoping that he could feel wherever he was. Though she doubted he'd be able to.

"Please." The plea was barely above a whisper but it was there, right next to Arthur's ear.

_"Please."_

Gwen.

For the first time in three weeks, Arthur opened his eyes. Gwen, he could hear her. His hand was tingling. Gwen…

_"Please, Arthur."_

Arthur's heartbeat quickened. He could hear Gwen.

_"I'm begging you… please…come back to me… us, I mean. Please?"_

Arthur looked down at his hand and could have sworn that he could see Gwen's hand holding his. He curled his fingers into a fist, hoping Gwen would feel it.  
"Arthur?" Gwen looked at their hands. She could've sworn that she felt Arthur's fingers move, tighten, slightly. But it didn't look as though it had happened. "Arthur?"

_"Arthur? Arthur?"_

Arthur _could_ hear her. Arthur _could _feel her.__

__He was sure this time. And he could definitely see her hand on his. Was he waking? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? He couldn't be sure of that. But it didn't matter. He could hear and feel Gwen. The one person that he wanted to see more than any other. Arthur guessed that she must be sitting with him, wherever he was._ _

__Arthur felt something wet fall onto his cheek. He reached up and wiped a tear away. It wasn't his tear, it was Gwen's. Arthur couldn't help but smile happily. Gwen was crying over his body, for him._ _

___"Arthur. Please. I need you. I need you to come back. I need you to become king, to fulfill your destiny. I need you to come back to… me… Camelot, I mean. Actually that's not true. I want you back here with me. I don't know what I'll do without you. Even if we can't be together I'll be happy so long as you're here and I'm near you. Please, Arthur."_ _ _

__Arthur closed his eyes as he felt a soft pair of lips press against his forehead._ _

__Keeping his eyes closed, Arthur completely let go of the world he was in._ _

__Gwen moved back from Arthur's forehead and watched him closely. Beneath his eyelids, Arthur's eyes were moving from side to side very quickly, as though he were dreaming. Or waking up. It was hard to tell._ _

__The sea breeze was fading…_ _

__The silence was ending…_ _

__Feeling was coming back…_ _

__Exhaustion was setting in…_ _

__The grass was gone…_ _

__The feeling of Gwen became stronger…_ _

__The bed was soft…  
"Arthur?"_ _

__Arthur's eyelids began to lift, slowly but surely. Gwen squeezed his hand and, hallelujah!, he squeezed back! Gwen laughed happily, tears streaming down her face still, and kept calling to him._ _

__Arthur's eyes opened fully and, after a second, he smiled gently in recognition. And with a croaky voice, he said, quite simply_ _

__"Gwen."_ _


	5. Funeral and Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorcerer gives a warning before being beheaded: Arthur will face a test. The result will determine the deaths of two people. But who will die? Can Arthur save everyone or will he lose someone he cares about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after the second series aired so would be considered AUish

Morgana's funeral was a big affair, contrary to what people thought she would have wanted. People from all over the kingdom came to Camelot to be witness to the tragedy that was the funeral of the king's ward. They came to see her being carried from the palace to the church and then to her final resting place in the graveyard. They came to see the king and the prince walking behind her coffin. They came and saw the grief on the king's face, and the strange look on the prince's, which is neither grief nor guilt but a mixture of the two,

Morgana was given a large headstone was bore the words:

_Here Lies Morgana_

_Ward of King Uther Pendragon_

_Friend Mistress Sister Daughter_

Hunith came in all the way from her village to pay homage to the woman who had helped saved her and the people in the village. Gwen stood with Gaius, her eyes over-flowing with tears. Gaius managed to keep the tears at by but there was an itch in his throat that would not leave. Uther stood closest to Morgana's grave, tears flowing freely. Lancelot stood off to the side, watching, dry-eyed. Merlin stood beside Arthur, tears in his eyes. Arthur stood still, silent, unmoving, dry-eyed, grief stricken and guilt ridden.

...

Hours after the funeral, Merlin found Arthur standing beside the window in his chambers. Since he had woken, Arthur had said very little and had told Uther that he did not remember what the test had been or where he had gone. Merlin doubted Arthur's claims but knew better than to ask him anything remotely sensitive. Since his return Arthur also appeared to be keeping his distance from Gwen and even from Merlin, only speaking to him when giving an order. Merlin watched Arthur's back for a moment longer before announcing his presence by placing Arthur's meal heavily on the wooden table. Arthur spun to face him but didn't say a word when things registered.

"Your dinner." Merlin smiled at Arthur, who merely nodded his head and took his seat. Arthur stared at the food but made no attempt to eat. After a minute Arthur went back to the window.

"Give it to someone who needs it more than I do."

"But you do need it. Gaius says…"

"I don't care what Gaius says! I don't want it!" Arthur, in a show of anger and frustration, walked back over to the table and swung his arm at the bowl, sending it and the food crashing to the floor. Arthur stood breathing heavily for a moment before collapsing into his chair and covering his face with his hands. Merlin stood open mouthed staring unabashedly at his master. Arthur looked up at him.

"Well, clean it up. Salvage what you can and give it to a needy family." Merlin quickly bent down to pick everything up.

"Oh, Merlin, just use your magic to do it."

...

Uther stood alone in his chambers, dressed all in black, mourning for his ward. Uther was waiting his death and he would do nothing to stall it. His son was alive and so it was his time to die. There was no denial, no anger, no grief, just acceptance. He hadn't gone through the seven stages of grief (shock, denial, bargaining, guilt, anger, depression and acceptance) and he didn't think he would. Uther knew what was coming but he didn't want to stop it or change it. He just wanted things to speed up slightly. The only thing that Uther wished to do before he died was to set his affairs in order and talk to his only son.

Gwen sat on the edge of Morgana's bed, crying, and putting off the inevitable clean out of Morgana's things. Gwen had the task of doing this but she didn't think she would be able to bring herself to do it. Morgana had been more than Gwen's mistress: they had been friends. Gwen now had to make sense of her friend's death and clean out her room. Not to mention she had essentially lost her job, and she doubted that Uther would care about her.

Gwen ran her hand along the bed covers and, despite herself, wondered what it would be like if she were to become nobility. As soon as she had had the thought, Gwen shook her head to get rid of it. Arthur had barely spoken to her since he had woken, except for those first few minutes when Gwen had sat with him and filled him in on everything that had happened since his collapse. Including the near death of Merlin and the actual death of Morgana. It was when Gwen had told him of Morgana's passing that Arthur appeared to shut down. Since then he had only spoken when absolutely necessary. Many believed that Arthur had returned a changed man and that whatever the test had been had really done some kind of permanent damage to the prince. Gaius, however, simply said that Arthur would need time to readjust to the changes that had happened and that he would need all their support. Gwen sometimes got the feeling that Arthur hadn't truly returned. Especially that day during Morgana's funeral. Arthur had seemed more distant than usual and he hadn't looked at anyone during the whole proceeding.

...

_"Oh, Merlin, just use your magic to do it."_

Merlin froze.

"Magic? I don't know magic."

"Stop lying." Merlin stood and faced Arthur. Merlin couldn't read the look on his master's face. "I know you're a sorcerer." Merlin decided that he may as well admit to it.

"How did you know?" Arthur drew a deep breath and began to recount all that had happened. Arthur didn't bother to leave anything out of his story. Merlin sat opposite the prince, "the other side of the coin", and listened in awe to Arthur's story. When he was finished both men sat back in their seats and remained silent for a long time.

"Why did you never tell me?" Merlin sighed.

"I did remember. But you didn't believe me. I tried to tell you several times but I never got the chance. And then after what happened with your mother I figured it was best if you never found out."

"All those times you saved my life and I just thought it was good luck, or my own skill. But it was you." Merlin laughed at him.

"No, that's not true. A lot of the time it was just you and your natural abilities. I only assisted when I believed that you wouldn't be able to achieve something without the help of magic." Arthur nodded but said nothing. "You're not going to have me killed, are you?"

"Hmm? Oh, I haven't decided yet. Maybe."

"Well, I get out of your way." Merlin went to bend down to pick the bowl up but instead used magic. He glanced at Arthur's face to gauge his reaction and was surprised to see that Arthur was smiling slightly. It was the first time that Arthur had smiled since his collapse.

"Arthur? It's not your fault that Morgana's dead. Like you said, you had no choice. I know that at the moment it seems as though everything's going badly but things will turn out for the best. If Morgana was going to cause problems in the future you would have been forced to kill her anyway. And as for Gwen, I wouldn't tell her. But, then again, you're not me."

With that Merlin left Arthur wallowing in his self pity.

...

For several days, both king and prince locked themselves in their respective chambers. People assumed that they were mourning Morgana, and in a sense this was the truth. But they also mourned for Uther, and they were both attempting to understand everything that had happened.

Uther sat at his desk, staring at the door and waiting.

Arthur sat in a chair beside the window, watching people come and go.

Uther began to write out his will.

Arthur began to plan.

Uther gave in to his grief and cried for a day, non-stop.

Arthur gave in to his grief and cried for two days, non-stop.

Uther completed his will and remained immobile.

Arthur continued his planning and remained immobile.

Uther broke his silence and screamed to the night. No one came.

Arthur broke his silence and screamed to the night. No one came.

Uther left his chambers after eight days.

Arthur left his chambers after eight days.

Uther went to the throne room.

Arthur went to the throne room.

The king and the prince met in the middle, in front of the door.

The king and the prince entered the room.

The king and the prince remained in the room…

...

"… and then I woke up." Arthur finished recounting, in full, all that had happened. Arthur hadn't looked at Uther as he spoke. When he finally did he was surprised to find that Uther, the king his father, was crying. Arthur had never seen his father crying before and so he was at a loss for words.

"I don't blame you for her death, Arthur. You had no choice." Uther stepped down from his throne and embraced his treasured son. Arthur, although unused to such affection, embraced Uther and allowed himself to relish in the moment. When the two parted they sat down and Arthur waited patiently for the inevitable question to come.

"You said that your manservant, Merlin, is a sorcerer?"

"Yes, Father, and he has saved my life, and yours, more times than I care to count. He's a good person."

"Yes, I know. I just… all the magic that has occurred over the past few years, well, he was involved in it. But on our side?"

"Always."

"I see," Uther looked at Arthur closely so that he may see his son's face clearly. "And Gwen? You love her." Arthur's face took on a look that Uther did not expect or understand. It was one of hurt and betrayal.

"And she will one day betray me for Lancelot."

"Yes, I remember him. Don't let her, son. If she truly loves you she will not betray you for anyone or for any reason. But you must first show her that you love her more than she could ever know."

"You aren't going to tell me that I shouldn't pine for a servant? That I shouldn't marry a servant."

"No, I never will. Arthur, you love her and she loves you. It has already been destined that you will marry her and so who am I to stand in the way of destiny? Go to her now. Talk to her. I give you my permission to marry her."

...

Gwen had just left Morgana's chambers when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Gwen spun round, ready to scream, but found herself looking into a very handsome face and smiling widely.

"You scared me, Lancelot." Lancelot smiled brightly at her.

"I know. Sorry. I just need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Gwen considered saying 'no' for all of a second.

"Yes, of course. What is it?" Lancelot smiled slightly and drew a deep breath.

"Gwen, I once told you that I would do anything for you and I meant it. I realize that this probably isn't the best time to be asking you but I can't wait any longer. Gwen, I don't have much that I can offer you but everything I have, whatever I have, is yours.

"Gwen, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"


	6. Pain and Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorcerer gives a warning before being beheaded: Arthur will face a test. The result will determine the deaths of two people. But who will die? Can Arthur save everyone or will he lose someone he cares about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after the second series aired so would be considered AUish

_"Gwen, would you do me the honour of marrying me?"_

Gwen stopped breathing. She had dreamt of this moment since she was a little girl and yet…

"Gwen?" Lancelot and Gwen turned to see Arthur standing a few feet away watching them. Gwen quickly let go of Lancelot's hands and took a small step back.

"Arthur? I'm… glad to see you… talking." Lancelot faced the prince and Gwen saw the anguish in Arthur's eyes.

"Lancelot, thank you." The smile Arthur created didn't quite reach his eyes.

Gwen turned to leave. "I have to go. I have to… go see… Gaius." Before she could leave Lancelot grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. You didn't answer me."

"Lancelot, please, it can wait." Gwen's eyes flicked towards Arthur. Lancelot glanced around at the prince as well and a change seemed to come over his face. One of malice.

"No," Lancelot let go of Gwen's wrist and moved back. "Answer me now. Arthur won't mind, will you?" Lancelot turned to Arthur who forced an unconvincing smile.

"Not at all."

...

Merlin walked through the castle, not paying any attention, and very quickly ran into someone. Merlin ended up lying on his back looking up at the still standing figure of King Uther.

"King Uther!" Merlin jumped to his feet and bowed. "I'm so sorry, my lord. I wasn't…"

"It's alright, Merlin." Uther surveyed their surroundings before addressing Merlin further. "My son, Arthur told me everything that happened. He told me what he learned… about you." Merlin's mouth formed a small 'o' shape. "Do not be alarmed. I know that you are a good man and you have been nothing but helpful to my son and myself. You saved both our lives on numerous occasions, not to mention Camelot itself. You have shown me that not all sorcerers are evil. But I warn you, Merlin, do not become enticed by dark magic. It may seem harmless enough, but use of such magic will give me reason to have you executed. Or give Arthur reason, more to the point."

"Of course, sire. I will be very careful."

"Good. Look after my son." Uther nodded to Merlin and left him standing in the hall way by himself. Merlin stood rooted to the spot for quite some time before rushing off to tell Gaius.

Uther, fearing that his life and reign were almost done, went out on his own for a final ride through Camelot. Uther remained wary of his surroundings but had to admit to himself that if someone were to attack him he wasn't sure if he would attempt to fight back. He had lived for a long time and had seen much. He had lost his wife, many of friends, his ward. Everything but Arthur. And to give up his life so that his precious son may live and rule was a small price to pay. Uther reached the grave of Morgana's father and dismounted. He sat in the grass and looked out across the plains. By this stage the day was drawing to a close and Uther believed that he had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

The sun's dying rays brushed the land with gentle fingers and bathed the countryside in purple and gold. His wife, Ygraine, had always enjoyed watching the sunset but Uther had never had the pleasure of doing so. Uther looked out of the valley and was filled with a sense of pride and sadness. He was proud to call Camelot his kingdom and yet he was sad that he would not live to see it much more. Uther had protected the kingdom from all kinds of danger and he had shown the people mercy whenever he could. He had often put Camelot before all else, something that he did not regret. Or ever would.

Uther could feel a growing pain in his chest…

...

_"Not at all."_

The words meant nothing and yet the look on Arthur's face cut through Gwen's heart like a hot knife through butter. It melted her heart, and hardened her mind. She had to think carefully but she could not think with Arthur looking at her as though she had already said 'yes' to Lancelot. Gwen placed a hand softly over her heart and looked away from both of the men before her, and instead she looked out of the window. The sun was beginning to set and soon darkness would fall on Camelot. And when that happened one of the men in front of her would have a broken heart. And so would she.

"Gwen, it is a simple question." Gwen gave Lancelot a quizzical look. "The answer need be a mere word, not a sentence or a speech. One word, Gwen, and we can be together."

"A word? For a lifetime? That doesn't seem right does it?" Lancelot was puzzled, Arthur nodded. He understood. As far as Gwen could remember only her father had ever truly understood some of the strange things that she sometimes said. But here was Arthur, understanding her while Lancelot was puzzled.

"But a word is so simple," Lancelot stepped forward and again took hold of Gwen's hands. "Tell me that you'll always be mine and I will be so happy. We could have a life together. You would never have to worry, I will protect you. No one will ever hurt you. We would live in a small village. I would work while you stayed at home to raise our children when we have them. You would be happy."

"No she wouldn't," Arthur stepped forward so that they would hear him clearly. "She would be miserable living like that. Gwen is a free soul. She does what she pleases and that life wouldn't suit her. And if I have learned anything about her it is that she doesn't need protection. She has incredible skill with a sword," Arthur looked at Gwen, whose mouth was open in surprise. "I can't imagine anyone less suited that kind of lifestyle. Gwen is someone who needs to be doing something in order to be happy. And I don't believe that raising children would satisfy her completely."

"What rubbish." Lancelot scoffed. "You know nothing about her. What interest do you have in a servant?"

Arthur ignored Lancelot and kept his attention focused solely on Gwen. "Gwen, you once told me that I would be a great king one day. That you had faith in me. I believe that in order for me to fulfill your expectations I need you by my side. You have never ceased to surprise me and you never will. You are capable of great things and I am ashamed that I never told you that before. I offer you nothing more than who I am and my love for you. Gwen, I have loved you for a long time and I cannot see a future without you in it. I don't care that people will disapprove. Let them think what they like. All my life I have done what was expected of me, what was best for Camelot, but I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be my own person, which you suggested I do a long time ago. And that's what I'm doing. Something I should have done after the jousting tournament. Gwen, will you marry me?"


	7. Promises and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorcerer gives a warning before being beheaded: Arthur will face a test. The result will determine the deaths of two people. But who will die? Can Arthur save everyone or will he lose someone he cares about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after the second series aired so would be considered AUish

_Uther could feel a growing pain in his chest…_

Uther put his hand over his heart and concentrated on breathing slowly and regularly. He very carefully eased himself up and managed to clamber onto his horse's back and began the long journey back to Camelot. It was Uther's earnest wish that he die in his chambers, in his castle, in his city. As he made his way back, the pain in Uther's chest grew gradually and his focus started to slip away from him. Things became blurry and his head began to slip down onto his chest.

Uther just managed to tie himself onto the saddle and urge his horse to go faster before losing all consciousness…

...

Gwen stood before Arthur and Lancelot quietly, while inside she was screaming in frustration. She was faced with two proposals from the two men she loved. Gwen couldn't stand to look at them any longer and with a quick 'sorry' to both of them ran as fast as she could. Arthur didn't attempt to follow, whereas Lancelot quickly raced after her. Arthur watched, heartbroken, as Lancelot grabbed Gwen's wrist and pulled her to him. Gwen didn't try to fight him, though Arthur was pleased to see that she did struggle against him until he let her go.

"Please, Gwen. Just say that you'll marry me and not the prince back there. You already said 'sorry' to him so please."

"I wasn't apologising to him. I was saying 'sorry' to the both of you for not answering either of you." Gwen stepped further away from him and glanced at Arthur who continued to watch passively. He caught her eye and smiled very softly at her. Gwen's lips curved up slightly at the corners. Lancelot didn't notice. Gwen sighed and walked away from the both of them.

Merlin found Gwen sitting on the floor outside the entrance to Gaius's quarters. Her head was leaning against the wall and her eyes were closed. She looked as though she was sleeping. Merlin knelt down beside her and gently woke her up. Gwen started back but when she recognised Merlin she smiled and let him help her to her feet.

"What were you doing on the floor?"

"Thinking."

"About what?" Merlin watched as Gwen turned bright red.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about… an… answer."

"An answer? To what exactly?" Merlin was amused when Gwen's face turned red again.

"A proposal." Gwen whispered.

"A proposal from whom?"

"Arthur," Gwen scowled slightly when Merlin smiled. "And Lancelot."

"Arthur _and_ Lancelot proposed to you?" Gwen nodded in reply and sat back down on the floor and out her head in hands.

"I don't know what to do, Merlin. I don't know who to say 'yes' to." Merlin sat down beside and waited patiently for her to continue. "They're both such good men and I don't want to hurt either of them."

"Tell me what happened." Merlin listened to Gwen's story and when she finished he sighed. "Well, I don't know what you should do. From what you said Arthur sounded more sincere, but I think I'm a little biased. Gwen, you should say 'yes' to the one who you think really loves you."

"What do you mean? They both do."

"I don't think so. I think that Arthur truly loves you for who you are. But I think that Lancelot loves the idea of being with you. Not to mention the fact that as soon as Arthur came alone he became more determined to get you to say 'yes' to him. But that's just my opinion." Merlin squeezed Gwen's hand and left her sitting on the floor to go find Arthur.

...

Arthur was sitting by his window again when there was a knock on the door and Merlin walked into the room. He stood discreetly near the door, obviously trying to think of something to say. Arthur didn't acknowledge his presence at all; instead he kept his focus on what was happening outside in the courtyard.

"I've just come from speaking with Gwen." Merlin said, just audibly.

"How nice for you."

"She told me what happened."

"Do you have a point, Merlin?"

"Are you okay?"

"Course I'm okay, you idiot," Arthur snapped. "Why wouldn't I be? Gwen's not going to agree to marry him. I already know she won't."

"Because of what that woman said?"

Arthur faced Merlin. "You don't sound convinced, Merlin. You think the woman lied?"

"No, I'm just making sure I understand."

...

_"'One will become your companion but will betray you for a friend and a fellow knight.'_ That's what she said. Morgana was the one who would be my foe, you're apparently a great sorcerer and Gwen's meant to be companion."

"And, according to the woman, she'll betray you for a knight."

"Lancelot. She's going to betray me for Lancelot." Arthur turned back to the window and looked down at the kingdom. In the distance Arthur could see a horse and rider galloping towards the gates. The rider was clearly unconscious and as Arthur watched he realised that it was his father.

...

Uther was lifted down from horse when the knights recognised him as their king. Arthur took claim of his father's lifeless body and carried himself into the king's chambers. Uther was laid down on his bed and the doors were closed while Gaius examined him. When Gaius came out his eyes were misted over with tears and Arthur fell to the floor and wept.

"The king lives yet but he is not long for this world. Prepare to sound the bells. Gwen, fetch some cold water. Arthur," Gaius knelt down beside the prince and put a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur, your father is asking for you." Arthur nodded, stood, wiped away the tears, and went to his father. Uther lay on his back with his eyes closed. Arthur sat beside his father's bed and gingerly took his father's hand in his.

"Father? Father, I'm here." Uther's eyes opened slightly and he smiled at Arthur. "Father, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Uther's voice was soft and raspy. "I hear you, Arthur. I want you to promise me," Uther coughed and several flecks of blood appeared on his chin. "Promise me you will be a fair king. Promise me, Arthur."

"I promise, Father. I promise." Arthur gripped onto his father's hand tighter. Both men heard the door open but neither of them looked around to see who had entered.

"Good. Be fair… be good… be kind… be happy… and you will be remembered as the greatest king to ever live." Uther descended into a coughing fit and, on the other side of Uther, Gwen appeared and placed a wet cloth on Uther's forehead. "Thank you, Gwen."

"Of course, my Lord." Gwen went to step away but, with surprising force, Uther reached out and grabbed Gwen's wrist. "My Lord?"

"I want you to promise me something, Guinevere. Promise me that you will care for Arthur," Uther's eyes looked pleadingly into Gwen's and for a minute he seemed to forget that Arthur was even there. "He cares for you, Guinevere, even if he hasn't said it in so many words. He cares for you a great deal and I know that the only reason the two of you aren't together is because Arthur didn't think I would approve. And he was right. I wouldn't have approved but I think that you would be a better wife for him than anyone else. I truly believe that you are meant to be his queen and I will be proud to call you my daughter-in-law, even though I won't see it come to pass. Look after him?"

"Of course, my Lord." Gwen held onto the king's hand and then, sensing that the king was going, left the room so that Arthur could be with him alone. Uther turned to face Arthur and seemed surprised that his son was still there. Arthur smiled down at his father and held onto his hand firmly as incredible pain gripped Uther's body.

Uther's eyes began to flutter and roll back into his head, and it became clear to Arthur that his father was going to die a painful death. Uther began to moan from the pain of his death and gripped his son's hand harder than he ever had before, or ever would again. Uther began to shiver and his face screwed up in pain…

Then suddenly, Uther froze…

His eyes opened and they were clear...

He turned his face toward his son…

The pain he was feeling was still visible in his expression…

He smiled at his son, who smiled back…

Uther's eyes remained on Arthur's as he slowly gave into the pain…

Uther breathed out slowly…

Uther's eyes remained crystal clear…

Uther's eyes lost their spark…

Uther froze…

Uther's eyes closed…

Uther smiled…

Uther stopped…

breathing…

The bells outside began to toll…

The people in the streets looked up…

The people in the streets began to cry…

Gaius didn't bother to hide the tears that fell…

Lancelot stood still but was bursting with happiness inside…

Merlin stood shocked then began to weep…

Gwen wanted to go to Arthur but didn't…

Arthur remained still…

Arthur had knelt down beside his father as Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot...

Arthur remained kneeling by his father's side until he could see through the tears…

Arthur rose from his father's side as...

Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot...


	8. Realisations, Reflections, and Oaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorcerer gives a warning before being beheaded: Arthur will face a test. The result will determine the deaths of two people. But who will die? Can Arthur save everyone or will he lose someone he cares about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after the second series aired so would be considered AUish

Uther's funeral was exactly what he would have wanted. Big and slightly over the top. Royalty, knights and peasants came from all over the place to attend the affair. Even if they hadn't like him, as a king or as a man. All that truly mattered too many of them was that they would be able to say that they were present at Uther's funeral. Not to mention being there the day that Arthur was crowned king of Camelot. That day, however, would not come until a week after Uther's funeral.

During the funeral Arthur stood quietly with no one with him, not even the faithful Merlin stood with him. Arthur appeared unmoved but his eyes told a different story. Arthur's eyes were clouded over with grief and pain, and although Merlin didn't stand beside him, he was close enough so that he would be able to get to him should anything happen. Arthur had hardly said a word to anyone since Uther had passed.

Standing with Merlin was Gaius and Gwen. Gaius allowed his tears to freely fall down his face, while Gwen didn't shed a single tear. She wasn't the only one either. Many of the guests had dry eyes, including Lancelot who stood in the background, with a smile on his face. Lancelot's eyes were focused entirely on Arthur and the smile was reserved for him touched with a vindictive edge. It was Lancelot's belief that Arthur would be concentrating so much on running his new kingdom that he would have no time to convince Gwen to marry him. This meant that he would have all the time in the world to do just the same thing.

...

After the funeral the congregation moved back to the castle were a feast was held in Uther's honour. Arthur sat in his father's throne with Merlin by his side, unmoving and unspeaking. The rest of the guests were talking and laughing, sharing their personal experiences of Uther, and speaking of things that had nothing to do with the dead king.

Half way through the meal, Arthur stood suddenly, followed by everyone else, and excused himself. Arthur waved Merlin off and went to his father's chambers on his own. Technically, the quarters were now his but Arthur still hadn't wrapped that particular idea around his head. Arthur stood in the middle of the room and allowed his tears to finally flow uninterrupted. Arthur fell to his knees in despair and screamed in sheer frustration. Thankfully, he was too far from the throne room for anyone to be able to hear him. But Gwen, who had followed him all the way from the feast, heard and ran to the room. When she got there, Gwen stopped dead in her tracks and stared down at the man she loved. Without saying a word Gwen rushed over to him and crouched down next to Arthur and wrapped her arms around his strong frame. Arthur leant against her and Gwen held him tighter.

When Arthur had let out all his grief he sat back and quickly rubbed his face. Gwen remained sitting on the floor as Arthur stood and turned his back on her. Arthur kept a hand over his face and breathed deeply and slowly. He finally turned back to Gwen, who hadn't gotten up.

"Thank you, Gwen." Arthur attempted a smile but couldn't quite pull it off. Gwen stood and walked over to him.

"Arthur, it's okay," Gwen gently placed a hand on his arm. She smiled when Arthur didn't pull away as she had expected. "You needn't be ashamed of crying over your father. There's nothing wrong with it." Arthur nodded and pulled Gwen into his arms and held her tightly. When Merlin found them he didn't say anything, he simply walked away.

"I don't know what to do, Gwen." Arthur finally let Gwen go but didn't look away from her eyes. "My father's gone and I'm king. I have a kingdom to run but I don't know how. I don't know what to do."

"Arthur, I told you that you would be a great king one day. That day is now. You may not know what to do but I do. You'll do what you always do. What's right. You have only ever done what was right and I know that that is what you're going to keep doing." Gwen placed a gentle hand on Arthur's cheek and smiled softly at him. Arthur was so over-whelmed that his smile was very goofy and yet extraordinarily adorable. Gwen laughed quietly before her hand and smile fell. "I have to go. I'm sorry." Gwen turned before Arthur could see her tears and left, leaving Arthur to sit down heavily on the ground and lean his head against the stone, cold wall behind him. Arthur could honestly say that he had never felt so alone.

...

Gwen sat at the table in her home, contemplating everything that had happened in the past few days. Arthur had collapsed, Morgana had died, Arthur had come back, Lancelot and Arthur had proposed to her, Uther had given Arthur and her permission to marry and then promptly died making Arthur king of all Camelot. Gwen loved Arthur more than she realised but she didn't know if she wanted to be queen of Camelot, or anywhere for that matter. She had only ever wanted to lead a quiet life with a husband who loved and a couple of children to care for. Gwen had never wanted anything else but now she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. Now what Gwen wanted more than anything else was to be with the man she loved the most, which was, of course, Arthur. But a life as queen? Gwen simply didn't know.

Lancelot, Gwen knew, was the one she could have a quiet life with, even if he became a knight. But somewhere deep down Gwen knew that she would get a quiet life, yes, but a dull and pointless one. She would have no friends, as Merlin and Gaius would be too busy helping Arthur to see her, and she would be lonely even with children. Lancelot was a nice guy but in reality he wasn't the guy for Gwen but she didn't want to tell him that as she believed that it would break his heart. But at the same time she didn't want to break anybody's heart. Gwen wasn't that type of person.

...

Lancelot sat in his rented room with a goblet of cider and a plate of cold food in front of him. Lancelot hadn't been invited to the feast for Uther, but Arthur hadn't been able to keep him away from the funeral itself. After the funeral, Lancelot had returned to his rented room and had remained there ever since. Waiting… waiting… waiting for someone… someone who wasn't coming… not that night at least.

Lancelot waited up all night for Gwen to come running into his room and into his arms. But she never showed. Lancelot sat facing the door, waiting for his love who loved another. When dawn came and shined down on the unmoving figure of Lancelot it seemed that he had, at some point during the night died and gone to Heaven… but that wasn't the case. Lancelot was very skilled in the art of being stiller than a rock and had done so the entire night.

Lancelot loved Gwen but to the extent that he thought she was everything he needed, not what he wanted. Lancelot loved the idea that he would be taking something off Arthur when Gwen said 'yes' to him.

...

Merlin sat on his bed looking down at the book of spells that Gaius had given him. He wasn't looking for any spell in particular, he was just going over all the spells in the book for the future. Merlin knew that, despite everyone's beliefs, things were going to get a lot harder now that Arthur was finally the king of Camelot. There would be more people and sorcerers out for his blood. And Merlin wanted to be prepared for when those days came. Merlin looked up from his book and out the door. He could see Gaius sitting at his table staring off into the distance with filmy eyes.

Merlin tore his own eyes away from his mentor and lay back on his small bed. Merlin closed his eyes and dreamt. He dreamt of his mother and the easy life he had lived before his mother made him come to Camelot. It had been all so simple. Bringing in the harvest and tending to the cattle. There had never been anything else to do and although it had been boring and dull at times Merlin had loved living there because of the sheer simplicity of it all. When he had arrived in Camelot, Merlin had been so over-whelmed by everything there that he had considered running back home a few times. At least until he realised that he had to stay in Camelot to help Arthur reach his destiny, and to achieve his own. Merlin had somehow known from the very beginning of his life that he was destined for more than to be a farmer. He had always known, always believed, that he was meant to be something more, something great. And that's exactly what he was going to be. Something great. Someone who would be remembered as being King Arthur's right hand man, King Arthur's sorcerer. Merlin knew that was his destiny and he wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of that.

...

Arthur sat in his room staring out the small window. In the dawn had just begun and the beating rain made the whole kingdom seem to mystical and magical. Arthur smiled sadly at the sight.

"My destiny is to be the greatest king Camelot has ever seen and I will not disappoint my people. They have been kind to me and so I shall be kind to them. While I am king they will not suffer. While I am king they shall have free reign to practice magic as they will so long as no harm comes to any. While I am king Camelot shall prosper and be peaceful. While I am king my people will not know hardship, nor pain, nor suffering, nor grief. They will know only happiness, peace and prosperity. This is a new age for Camelot and I swear this oath so that if I fail I shall be held personally responsible and if I should fail for whatever reason I pray that someone salvages the kingdom."


	9. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorcerer gives a warning before being beheaded: Arthur will face a test. The result will determine the deaths of two people. But who will die? Can Arthur save everyone or will he lose someone he cares about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after the second series aired so would be considered AUish

The week following Uther's funeral was the grieving period, though in truth not much grieving was done. The week was mostly about celebrating the life that had been led and celebrating the ushering in of a new king. Arthur's official coronation was to take place at the very end of the week, and it was expected that he would have chosen his queen by then. It wasn't necessary for him to rule with a queen but the people would feel better about the security of the nation if there was a queen who could bear the one who would eventually take Arthur's place. Arthur, the townspeople noticed, didn't seem to be wooing anyone and they were beginning to worry. When Gaius told Merlin of the people's worries Merlin, of course, went straight to Arthur.

"The people are worried, Arthur, because they don't think that you're looking for a queen." Merlin watched Arthur continue writing before he looked up.

"I have found a queen," Arthur looked back down. "But she hasn't answered me yet."

"Has Gwen answered Lancelot?"

"I'm not sure." Arthur put down his quill and sat back in his seat. "I don't think she has. Lancelot would be bragging if she had."

"What are you going to tell everyone?"

"Nothing. Let them think what they like."

"Arthur, what will you do if Gwen declines?"

Arthur sighed. "Nothing. I won't try to change her mind."

"Will you find someone else?"

"No." Arthur looked up at Merlin. "Don't you have chores to be doing?"

"Yes, of course." Merlin left Arthur to continue writing out what he called his first act as king.

...

"…not looking for a queen…"

"…should have one with him when…"

"…coronation is on Saturday…"

"…needs a queen…"

Gwen walked through the streets listening to everyone talking about Arthur needing a queen to be named alongside him. A woman grabbed her by the arm.

"You work in the palace, don't you?"

"I used to, yes."

"Then you would know. Has the new king proposed to anyone?"

Gwen suddenly felt very trapped. "I-I- I don't know. I don't work there anymore. I…" Gwen was saved from saying anything else when a shout came.

"Make way for the king!" Everyone turned to source of the noise and quickly moved aside as Arthur came walking past them. As he walked past people bowed to him and men removed their caps. Arthur acknowledged all of them, and smiled slightly when he saw Gwen. When they had gone the people, again, began to wonder if Arthur had found a bride yet and Gwen managed to escape from them unnoticed.

...

Arthur continued going through the kingdom, making sure to acknowledge everyone who came out to see him. Merlin, as always, accompanied him on his rounds. After spotting Gwen in the crowd Arthur's heart had soared and it had made his day just that little bit easier. Since taking over the kingdom, Arthur had been having trouble with the pressure to marry someone suitable. As yet Gwen had not accepted his or Lancelot's proposals and Arthur was beginning to wonder if the mysterious woman had been wrong about it. The treacherous voice in his head supported this opinion and he was finding it harder and harder to ignore. The only thing that helped was the knowledge that Gwen had accepted Lancelot… yet.

The treacherous voice in Arthur's head wasn't the only one who thought that the woman had been wrong. Merlin couldn't help the niggling feeling of doubt that had begun to grow in the pit of his stomach. Although Merlin knew that Gwen loved Arthur he also knew that Gwen's kind soul would stop her from hurting anyone and in this case that outcome was impossible. Merlin desperately wanted to do something to help but he couldn't think of anything that he could do without getting into trouble with someone or everyone. And so had decided to keep his nose down and his mouth shut. For as long as possible anyway.

The days began to pass and the people grew more and more worried about whether or not Arthur would have a bride on the day of his coronation. Some of the more observant ones noticed that Arthur appeared to be waiting for something and surmised, correctly, that he was waiting for someone's answer. It was beginning to look as though the soon-to-be king would be a bachelor king. And no one liked that idea.

Many monarchs were sending Arthur paintings of their young daughters hoping that Arthur would marry one of them and therefore create a treaty between the kingdoms. But, as reported by those in the palace, Arthur didn't even look at the portraits of the young ladies, even though many of them appeared to be very beautiful. Rumours abounded that perhaps the prince wasn't interested in women. The rumour was denied by everyone who knew the prince and even by those who didn't.

Three days before Arthur's coronation peasant families began sending their daughters to the palace in the vain hope that Arthur would take a fancy to them and marry them. Their hopes were dashed constantly though. Arthur would smile politely at them but never anything more. But the parents of the unfortunate girls would not give up. All of the girls had realised that Arthur was quite clearly pinning for someone who either wouldn't or couldn't agree to marry him and that had all of them looking out for someone who could fit the profile of a queen. All of them agreed that it was someone local and someone that he had encountered in the palace. On that basis they began to look at girls who worked in the palace, and those that had. Eyes did of course turn to Gwen and although some could see her as queen material she was dismissed. Much to Gwen's disappointment. How could she be queen if the people didn't think she was fit enough?

By Thursday, people were beginning to give up hope that Arthur was going to announce his engagement to someone, anyone, so long as they were young and beautiful. Arthur ignored all the snide comments that were abounding and concentrated on perfecting the speech he would make to announce his first act as a king. No one, not even Merlin, knew what this act was going to be and quite a few were starting to wonder about the sanity of their soon-to-be king. Arthur would lock himself away for an hour at a time trying to perfect the speech. During this time Merlin and Gaius were placed in charge of anything that should come up unless it was something serious, and then only Merlin could notify him by knocking on his door and shouting at him through the crack.

It was towards the end of the day before Arthur's coronation when Lancelot went to the castle in the hope of speaking with Arthur. Unfortunately, he arrived during one of the hours where Arthur had made himself unavailable, and Lancelot, therefore, had to deal with Merlin.

"Just let me see him! Why is that so difficult?"

Merlin glanced towards Gaius who simply smiled slightly at him. Merlin sighed. Gaius had decided to be of absolutely no assistance. "Lancelot, please, calm down. At this time the prince is not available to see anyone. Including his knights and staff."

"That's ridiculous. I just want to tell him that there's no point in waiting anymore."

"What? No point waiting for what?"

"Gwen. She said 'yes' to me. This morning."

Merlin again looked to Gaius who nodded and left to find Gwen. "Come with me." Merlin led Lancelot to Arthur's room and banged loudly on the door. "Arthur? Open the door you need to hear this." There was silence on the other side of the door and then the small sound of a bolt being drawn back. Merlin stepped back behind Lancelot and watched as Arthur came out and then froze upon seeing Lancelot standing in front of him.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur," Lancelot spoke before Merlin had the chance. "Arthur, I just wanted to tell you that you can stop waiting for Gwen. She agreed to marry me." Lancelot finished with a smug grin which made Arthur wish, for just a second, that he was more like his father. Arthur wanted to knock Lancelot's smug grin off his hideous face.

"Congratulations, Lancelot. I'm… truly happy for you. And Gwen, of course." Arthur managed to say. He looked at Merlin who had a worried frown on his face. Arthur looked away from both of them and saw two people walking towards them. One of them was Gaius and the other was "Gwen?"

Lancelot whirled around and then seemingly forced a smile. When Gaius and Gwen reached them Lancelot held his hand out to Gwen but she ignored it.

"What's going on?"

"I've just informed Arthur about our impending marriage." Lancelot said very quickly.

"Our what?"

"Marriage. Remember? You agreed this morning." Lancelot was looking more and more desperate.

Gwen frowned and glanced around at everyone. Her eyes settled on Arthur. "I didn't agree to anything. Least of all a proposal."

"Then decide now." Everyone turned to face Lancelot. "Arthur needs to announce his engagement tomorrow so you should decide now who you're going to marry. Marry me and have a quiet life. Marry him and never have any peace. Choose now, Gwen, and finish this."

"Gwen, you don't need to decide now." Arthur spoke very gently and it was only because his voice had never been so soft that they actually heard him. Gwen turned to stare at Arthur, who smiled at her ever so slightly. Although Gwen quite agreed with him she knew that she had to decide for her own sake. Since the day that she'd gotten the proposals she had been trying to think of a way to go about all of it without hurting anyone. She wasn't naive, she knew that was impossible but the least she could do was try to think of a way.

"No, Arthur, I do have to decide today. It would be best, we all know it. I need to make the decision now if not for everyone else, but for me, for my own sanity." Gwen took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again she looked first at Lancelot and then at Arthur. Lancelot was clearly expecting her to agree to him, while Arthur didn't seem as though he was expecting anything.

"I choose…"


	10. Doule Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorcerer gives a warning before being beheaded: Arthur will face a test. The result will determine the deaths of two people. But who will die? Can Arthur save everyone or will he lose someone he cares about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after the second series aired so would be considered AUish

_"No, Arthur, I do have to decide today. It would be best, we all know it. I need to make the decision now if not for everyone else, but for me, for my own sanity." Gwen took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again she looked first at Lancelot and then at Arthur. Lancelot was clearly expecting her to agree to him, while Arthur didn't seem as though he was expecting anything._

"I choose… Arthur." Silence followed Gwen's words but she didn't care. She had eyes only for Arthur, who was at that moment grinning with pure and unabashed joy. Lancelot, on the other hand, went from disbelief to jealousy and finally rage. Without so much as a second thought to the dire consequences he threw himself at Arthur and began to beat him in earnest. It didn't work though because Arthur's knights moved quickly and they grabbed Lancelot before he could do any serious damage. Merlin pulled Arthur to his feet and saw that the prince was laughing.

"Arthur, what is so funny?"

"He thought he could beat me." Arthur kept smiling but thankfully their conversation had passed with no one else noticing. Arthur turned to Lancelot. "I should have you killed for that. However, I owe you no kindness. Instead you are hereby banished from Camelot never to return. If, Lancelot, you do return that I will have no option but to have you killed. Is that clear?"

Lancelot considered attacking Arthur again but thought better of it at the last moment. Instead he bowed slight. "I understand perfectly, my Lord. I wished you no harm but something akin to evil magic came over me and I discovered that I had no control over my actions. I fear that someone here may be a sorcerer who mean to cause you harm." Lancelot watched Arthur closely and was surprised to see that the prince was smiling.

"An evil sorcerer is amongst us, you say? Well I wonder who it could be? Perhaps one of my knights that my father chose? Or Gwen, maybe? She almost lost her life because of that accusation. Oh, I know. It must be Gaius, or me? But it wouldn't make sense if it were me. Or could it be Merlin? Tell me what you think, Lancelot."

"As you wish. I happen to know for a fact that Merlin is a powerful sorcerer." Lancelot smiled triumphantly. The others either pretended that they didn't believe him or they actually didn't.

"Merlin? You think that Merlin, who has protected me against magic, is using magic in an attempt to get you to kill me? Is that about right?"

"Yes, my Lord." Lancelot was beginning to sound pathetic to his own ears. But despite that he had to keep trying. Arthur waved his knights away and approached Lancelot.

"I already know." Arthur said so that only Lancelot heard him. "Take him away from here and make sure he does not come back." The knights nodded, took hold of Lancelot and escorted him out. Merlin and Gaius very subtly disappeared to leave Arthur and Gwen alone.

"Why did you choose me? I thought for sure that you would choose him."

Gwen smiled. "I chose you because you didn't hassle me to, whereas Lancelot tried too. You wanted to give me space and I appreciate that. You showed me that you were right for me, more than right actually. Perfect for me. That's why I chose you, Arthur. Because you're perfect for me. Even with the potentially annoying lifestyle. I wouldn't have it any other way." Gwen stepped forward and kissed Arthur.

...

The day of the coronation dawned clear and bright. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. The castle was adorned with the Pendragon crest and almost the entire kingdom turned out to see the historic event. Inside the castle people were running around everywhere in an attempt to get things ready for the double coronation and royal wedding. Both ceremonies were combined to make it easier for everyone. Throughout the entire affair, Arthur simply could not take his mind off the lovely vision that was Gwen.

After the ceremony was over there was a large feast inside the castle before Arthur made his first address to the people as a king. During the feast, Arthur had only paid mild attention to what was going on. Inside his mind, Arthur was going over the speech he had written by himself and trying to think of how the people would react. He honestly didn't know how they would take his new law after everything that his father had done. Arthur knew that the initial reaction would be of absolute shock but after that? He didn't know. How could he? It was anyone's guess. He did know, however, that some would take the law well, but that many more would be against it from the very beginning. Arthur had no doubt that some would consider leaving Camelot because of the new law. Really what Arthur was doing could be called an amendment at best, not an actual law.

The time for his speech finally came and Arthur and Gwen made their way to the stage from which he would give it. Gwen, sensing that Arthur was nervous, gave his hand a small squeeze and an encouraging smile. They reached the platform to the cheers of the people. Arthur held himself high and waved to the gathered crowds. Once he had taken his position he held up a single hand and the people quickly fell silent.

"I want to thank all of you for coming out today and I hope that you're all having an excellent day. My father ruled Camelot for many years and ensured that when the time came for me to take the throne that I would be inheriting a strong, sound kingdom. Although I don't necessarily agree with the way in which he went about doing so, I cannot deny the results. Under the rule of Uther Pendragon, Camelot was at her strongest, despite many attacks over the years from several different foes. My father, as you know, ruled with an iron fist and saw everything in black and white. For him there were no shades of grey. Something was either right or wrong. In most cases my father's opinion was correct. But in some areas I believe that my father was wrong.

"Over the years my father worked to make Camelot safe from all he saw as evil. But I have come to understand that not all the things my father saw as evil are. My father's belief was that magic was something to be shunned and feared. And I must admit that in my time I have seen my fair share of so-called 'evil' magic. But I have come to learn that magic itself is not evil, just the person wielding it. Although I have not lived a long life I have seen destruction and death, and many times a sorcerer was involved. But it was the sorcerer not the magic that was evil. Magic has saved my life more times than I can count. Which is why, from now on, magic is no longer banned in the kingdom of Camelot." As Arthur had expected silence greeted his words. But he was encouraged by the few smiles that he could see.

"From now until the end of Camelot, a person will only be punished if they use magic for evil, not if they use magic. My father believed that in order for Camelot to thrive magic must be eliminated. Magic is elemental, and so cannot be destroyed or eliminated. Nor can the people who wield it be destroyed forever. I have seen much magic and I know in my heart that it is, in essence, neutral." Here Arthur looked at Merlin. "I am sorry that it has taken me so long to realise. For years I too believed that magic was wrong but I know the truth now." Arthur turned his attention back to the crowds.

"Magic will once again thrive in this great kingdom. I know for a fact that many people in this city use magic in secret for fear of persecution. But I promise you, you no longer have anything to fear. I would trust magic with my life, and I have done so many times. I have entrusted my life into the hands of one who wields an awesome power. He has saved me many times over and I am glad for his loyalty and friendship. May magic once again grace the streets and hearts of Camelot and her people." A smattering of applause broke out, and then, gradually, it built into a rousing crescendo. Arthur smiled happily at his people, and Merlin could hardly believe that a new age had dawned in Camelot.


End file.
